


He Remembers

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly boring slaughter, Jakotsu shows off his only treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembers

The thick scent of blood and ashes chewed through the air, as the last embers of the former village began to die down. 

 

There were hundreds of bodies the moonlit sky blanketed. Some bodies were in pieces, and some managed to stay assembled. A few actually managed to escape death, but the men of the Shichinin-tai were feeling a bit lethargic that day.

 

Jakotsu especially. He only managed to chop about half a head of hair off of one particularly cute monk, and he wanted more. Not that there were anymore; the guys in that place certainly weren't the most attractive he'd ever seen. He had no joy in watching a fear-laden face of an old man, or a woman.

 

"He kept his hair so clean. It's a shame he had to give it up so soon," said Jakotsu with a giggle. Renkotsu rolled his eyes, but the other soldiers let out a hearty laugh, especially when Jakotsu began to pet the tangled clump. In spite of his sexual preference, his sadistic way of thinking after a massacre was always good for a laugh. There was so much laughter, in fact, that no one seemed to notice the only one who wasn't still laughing. Bankotsu in the back stared very intently at his rope-like hair, and his eyes began to fill with wonder.

 

Jakotsu looked up at the boss for a moment and smiled. It's about time he remembered he had a braid. A very beautiful one, in fact.

 

The locks of the former monk lay completely forgotten on the ground once dinner was served.

 

[End]


End file.
